the_stuffed_animal_showfandomcom-20200216-history
Milo Watson
This is an article about the character. You may be looking for the movie. Milo Watson *'Real Name': Milo Carter Watson *'Birthday': June 8 *'Birthplace': Albuquerque, New Mexico *'Age': 26 *'Family': Jeremy Watson (father), Alexandra Watson (mother), Marty Watson (older brother), Matthew Watson (older brother), Martinez Watson (younger'' brother''), Mitchell Watson (younger brother), Martin Watson (younger brother), Madrid Watson (younger brother), Milano Watson (younger brother), Milton Watson (younger brother), Melman Watson (younger brother), Minko Watson (younger brother), Mano Watson (younger brother), Jared Watson (grandfather), Marion Watson (grandmother), Matthias Watson (great-grandfather), Rosetta Watson (great-grandmother), Marvin Watson (great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-grandfather), Jeffrey Watson (uncle), Valentina Rossi (wife), Marcus Watson (son) *'Favorite Food': Cookies *'Least Favorite Food': Tofu Milo Watson is a brown teddy bear. Bio Coming soon Physical Milo is covered in tan fur, a lighter shade of brown. He wears a brownish bowtie and a yellow hairband over it. Persona Milo is an all-around nice bear who is a friend to every stuffed animal he meets whether they are on the show or just random ones walking through the streets of Stuffedgomery. Because of his niceness, he has made many friends in the Stuffed Animal Show; Milo can also be naive and gullible in which Bedtime Bear likes to take advantage of sending Milo off on wild goose chases or just playing tricks on him. But even Bedtime Bear likes Milo deep down and that's just the way it goes for him. Appearances The Stuffed Animal Show *Season 16: New Member Milo, Musketeer's Space Sights, Poochy's Perfect Day, Riggy and Pumpkin, Tito's Crazy Day, Gone Gullible, Major Magilla, Panda Bear Birthday Bash, Tito and the Treasure, Adventurous Arctic Bear, Ballasting Bedtime Bear, Hibernation Havoc, Silly Bee and the Helicopters, Wilderness Wild Goose Chase, Reckless Rivalry, Twin Territories, A Responsibility for Russell, Slip 'n' Sliding, In a Rush, The Revealing of Black-eyed Jake, Roary Goes Roaring, Orlando Spoon and Qwerty and Tito and the Twins *Season 17: Meet the Recruitments, Pumpkin's Patch, Kyle Flies Too Far, Insane Easter Island, The Importance of Being Riggy, Pika Power, Leave It to B.B.!, Another Dimension Aliens, Having Fun, The Spider That Spun a Million Webs, Webster Saves the Show, Final Countdown, Sparky and Circuit, Kevin and the Crab, Too Many Members, Timothy Beside the Seaside, Reunion Part 1, Reunion Part 2, Four Sea Creatures Added to the Mix, Wyler's Light Association, Owen Moore, Mango to the Rescue, Terry and the Terriers, An Ostrich Comes to Town, Long Lost Parents and A Mysterious Arrival *Season 18: Autumn Arrives, Back to School, Musketeer's Planet, Whodunit, B.B. the Actor, The Story of the Ghost Princess, The Haunted House, Costume Carnival, Milo and the Monster, Ghostly Guardian, Spiderwebs and Scarecrows, CL and El's Party Plans, Universe of Terror, William the Werewolf, All Hallows Eve, Day of the Dead, Spring Harvest, Watson Family, Veterans Day, A Crazy Day for William, Guidance Councilor Tito, The Stuffed Animal Show Thanksgiving Holiday Classic, Black Friday and Bottle Episode *Season 19: It's Beginning to Look a Lot Like Winter, Snowman, An Icy Welcome, Get the Essentials, The Biggest Snowstorm in Stuffedgomery, Off to the North Pole, Frosty Adventure, Welcome to Santa's Workshop, Return to Stuffedgomery, How the Canary Stole Christmas, Petey the Grinch (does not speak), Bah Humbug, Birdie (mentioned), The Stuffed Animal Show v Petey and Co., Holly Jolly Christmas, Ringing in the New Year, Wallaby's Reform School for Psychopaths, Murphy's Law, Hey Cousin, Stuffedgomery Championship, Martin Luther King Day, Finders Keepers, A Day at the Zoo, Elefante and Spotworth, Counting Bears and Minko *Season 20: Lily's Younger Brother, Watch Out, William, Taking the Show on the Road, Sights of San Francisco, Living Las Vegas, Amazing Albuquerque, Performing in Phoenix, Seeing San Antonio, Night of New Orleans, Midnight at Miami, Streets of Cincinnati, City of New York, Loving London, Pictures of Paris, When in Rome, Snowy Moscow, Diving in Dubai, Skyline of Shanghai, The Great Wall in Beijing, Tour of Tokyo, Opera in Sydney, Home is Where the Heart Is, Gobbles in the Garden, Saint Patrick's Day, Woodpecker Willis and The Mystery of Stuffedgomery *Season 21: Robots, Flying Cars and Time Machines, Oh My!, April Fools Day, Shipwrecked, Pizza Party, Easter Egg Hunt, Jangle's Here, Celeste, All Aboard, Tito and Milo's Big Day Out, William and William, Silly Bee's Invention, Uncle Glassy, Oliver and Olivia (does not speak), The Video, Ronnie and Donnie's Rib Shack, Damian the Donkey, Nephew Niji, World's Finest Chocolate, Matchmaker, The Aquarium, Damian's Daring Rescue, My Cousin Marietta and Introducing Inch *Season 22: Milo's Birthday, Movie Night, Power Outage, Raring Racetrack, Stuffing City, Eon's Exciting Time, Flag Day, The Museum, Slumber Party, A Cookie Lover's Life, Paul's Ice Cream Palace, Comic Convention, To the Theater, Independence Day and Disappearances (mentioned) *Season 23: The Quest, Arrival on Maroon's Ship, Onboard Meeting, The Arctic Five v Maroon and Tye, It's Showtime, Grandpa Jared, The Stuffed Animal Talk Show, Trades, Stamps and Stripes, Acrobatic Amusement Park, British Backstory, Next Door Neighbors, Anger Classes, Ghostgomery, Mischievous Monsters, Inside the Lair, Spooky Showdown, Medieval Memories, Lemonade Stand, Creepy Crawlers, Founder of the Town, Fashionista, Stuffed Animals and Locomotives, Action Packed Attic and The Debate *Season 24: Going Bananas, Lovebirds, Mad Scientist, Skater Boy, Animals of Ancient Egypt, Mr. Gold, Photographer, World of Video Games, Store in the Woods, The Sullivans' Day Out, Puppet Show, Let the Games Begin, Trouble at Stuffedgomery Prison, The List, Evan Gets Evidence, Best Bird in the Beak Club, Important Delivery, Russell Returns, Where's Shawn?, New Restaurant, Broozer's Back, Prickles, Larry on the Job, Don't Listen to Rumors and The Stuffed Animal Show's Last Stand *Season 25: Outside the Attic, Evan and Renata, Date Night, The Insects Come Back, Jedediah and Jake, Who Am I?, Oh, Brother, Kingdom of Clothia, Evil Encounter, Royal Pains, Castle Invasion, Working with Royalty, Hurry to the Headquarters, Attic Discovery, Tag Team Championship Match, Allies' Night Out, Renata Gets a Raise, Fournier Bakery v Hardware and Tools, Legend of Felis Catus, Construction Worker Conundrum, Hippopotamus Havoc and Stuffed Animals v Hadley *Season 26: Into the Future Part 1, Into the Future Part 2, Into the Future Part 3, Into the Future Part 4, Back in Business, Under the Fort, Lavender, Rabbits, Tie-Dyes and Tofu, The Indian Incident, Cinco de Mayo, Look Out Below, Merchandise Sale, Destination Daycare Part 1, Destination Daycare Part 2, Restaurant de L'Amour Dance Party, Spy, Road Trip, Los Angeles Arrival and Leaving Los Angeles *Season 27: Bedtime Bear v Master Baby, Emerson Reunion, Fortune Teller Fiasco, Beachpalooza, Little Trouble in Big Dolldale, Discussion, Evan's Adventure, Attack at the Amusement Park, Renata Back in the Ring, Evan and Edgar Specials: *ToyTown *Bedtime Bear *Legend of the Sea *Revenge of an Old Rival *Summertime Splash *Tito *Bedtime Bear: The Gold Battle *Stuffedgomery Revolution *Antonio *The Human Dimension *Tito: Return to China *Bedtime Bear: Adventures on Foreign Planets *Milo *Arabian Invasion *Antonio: Trouble in the Arctic *Spring Break *Tito: The French Warrior *Bedtime Bear: The Case of the Crime Boss He will appear in the twenty-eighth season, the twenty-ninth season and the thirtieth season. Relationships Bedtime Bear Milo and Bedtime Bear are friends though Bedtime Bear refuses to admit to it. Milo likes Bedtime Bear even though he takes advantage of his gullibility sending him off on wild goose chases and playing tricks; Milo and Bedtime Bear are boxing tag team champions thus leading them to a friendship. Bedtime Bear however has a soft spot for Milo deep, deep down that is yet to be found leading to an interesting relationship for the two. Tito Bear Milo and Tito are friends. Though Milo likes all of Bedtime Bear's brothers and his parents and grandparents: that's right, he even likes Roberta. Milo and Tito are some of the only sane men on the Stuffed Animal Show because all of the other stuffed animals being a bit crazy, Tito knows that Bedtime Bear likes Milo somewhere down there but Bedtime Bear tells Tito that he doesn't. Milo and Tito are very good friends leading to a great relationship. Antonio Bear Milo and Antonio are friends. Milo likes the fact that he can have fun with Antonio when Bedtime Bear and Tito are usually spending time with each other: also Milo is the youngest of the main stuffed animals while Antonio is the second youngest being right next to him in that case. The two often spend time together and Milo cares about Antonio as he does with all of his friends. Pikachu Milo is friends with Pikachu and loves hanging out with him. Milo loves eating French fries and ketchup with him, loves seeing his electricity tricks and he even speaks his language to understand what he is saying but Milo can't understand why Pikachu is so cute. In Pika Power, Milo is shocked that he brings a lot of visitors to the Stuffed Animal Show Headquarters because of his cuteness. Aside from that, Milo and Pikachu are good friends and get along very well. Gangster and Mangster Milo, Gangster and Mangster have good relationships with each other. Milo will hang out with them if anyone else is hanging out with the others, but Milo doesn't understand "how the thug life chose them" in so many words and would like to know what that means: Milo can also tell the two apart whenever they play the "Guess Which Twin is Which?" game even if they tell him he got it wrong. Jared Watson Milo and Jared are grandfather and grandson but Milo has a bad relationship with his grandfather. Though he would like to get along with his grandfather, Milo can't seem to do so. Milo doesn't know how his father and uncle turned out to be because of his grandfather and thinks that they possibly take after his grandmother. Though he would like to get along with him, Milo and his grandfather can't seem to get on the same page. Jeremy Watson Milo and Jeremy are father and son and Milo loves his father and Jeremy loves his son too. As seen in Watson Family and The Stuffed Animal Show Thanksgiving Holiday Classic, Milo seems to share a lot of his personality with his father as they are both nice and naïve: though when a lot of stuffed animals say they act alike, Milo can't understand what he means and Jeremy does as well. Jeffrey Watson Milo and Jeffrey are uncle and nephew and they have a very great relationship, Milo loves his uncle and Jeffrey loves his nephew. As seen in A Cookie Lover's Life, whenever Jeremy and Aryanna would head off on a business trip, they would often leave him with Jeffrey as his grandfather seems to have not visited Milo often and when they did, it was difficult for them to agree with each other on anything. Aryanna Watson Milo and Aryanna are mother and son, they both love each other very much. Aryanna cares for Milo as a mother should, she would often worry for him if something happened to him and would be one of the first to give him a kiss before his bedtime. Milo seems to think highly of his mother and inherited her cooking skills as he is able to cook Italian foods and mainly seems to be great at making spaghetti, lasagna, ravioli and pizza as well as many other foods. Louvre Bear Milo is friends with Louvre as he is friends with everyone in the Bear Family, he seems to relate to Louvre and his eldest son Tito as they are "sane men" in a group of stuffed animals. Also because he's has basically everyone's phone number, Milo has Louvre's as well if he or his friends need any help. Louvre even allowed Milo to stay at the Bear Family Summerhouse in Paris, France if something goes wrong at the Stuffed Animal Show Headquarters. Roberta Bear Unbelievably, Milo has a good relationship with Roberta. Though she may act an awful lot like Bedtime Bear and though she has a lot of butt monkeys to her jokes, Milo is good friends with Roberta: it is presumably because she acts a lot like her middle son and Milo even seems to like him. Nonetheless, Milo gets along well with her and the rest of her family so that's how it works. Laurel Cat During their introduction, Milo and Laurel didn't have a good relationship as Milo, along with Tito, wanted to know what happened in Oliver's past and wanted him to tell Oliver. Milo went on a detective mystery with Tito until Laurel finally revealed what happened: after telling Oliver, Milo doesn't mind Laurel as much though Laurel keeps his distance from Milo. Marie Cat Just like Laurel, Milo and Marie did not have a good introduction with each other as Milo wanted to know why she and Marie left Oliver when he was just a kitten. When she and her husband eventually admitted to Oliver that they had work to do in a far-off country and would've loved to visit him but sadly never did, Milo doesn't mind Marie though both parents keep their distance away from him and the other members of the Stuffed Animal Show Headquarters. The Arctic Five Because of being an overly nice bear, Milo is friends with each member of the Arctic Five. He likes them for being a great team and for helping him and his friends in the battle against Morgan. Individually he likes the roles they play in the team: Allister, being the great leader who will protect his crewmates, Dmitry, being the muscle to help them when need be, Brett, to keep guard of them and take down any villain in the way, Sawyer, to be the one with weapons and Sabrina, to be the one who knows where they are going and knowing how to infiltrate associations. Russell Rat Though a rat, Milo seems to be on good terms with Russell. Milo will even give him his favorite cheese, pepperjack, whenever he sees him nearby. Russell doesn't do anything wrong to him or the stuffed animals so therefore Milo has a great relationship with him. In Russell Returns, he even lets him sleep with him in his room for the night Russell stayed with them, gave him multiple cheeses due to Russell's hunger and even found him his own room in the attic after Russell officially moved into the Stuffed Animal Show Headquarters. Jangle Snowberg Being that he is Jingle's brother, Milo is friends with Jangle and though Jangle has that non-caring personality, he is also very good friends with Milo. Besides the fact that Milo likes a lot of stuffed animals and people, Milo also likes that Jangle will stand up for his twin brother when need be and will go guard dog if anyone tries to hurt him because he thinks that is nice. Sparks Feuerwehr Milo and Sparks are good friends and as shown in A Cookie Lover's Life, they have known each other since kindergarten to Albuquerque Academy days and all the way to college. They even sat with each other at lunchtime along with their other friend Batty, when they graduated Milo was valedictorian while Sparks was salutatorian of the Albuquerque Academy class. Sparks even used to work at the same job with Milo and his other friend Batty before he began to work at the fire station. Batty Stoker Milo and Batty are friends and like Sparks, they have been from kindergarten onto college: Milo used to sit with him and Sparks at lunchtime. Batty was even third in the class while Sparks was salutatorian and Milo was valedictorian and they all went to the same job together before Batty became a rocket scientist, Sparks became a fireman and Milo went to the Stuffed Animal Show Headquarters. Waddle Isleton Milo is good friends with Mayor Waddle and the fact that he does a good job at being the mayor of Stuffedgomery. In fact, Milo loves that Mayor Waddle can do his job with no delay and does a very excellent job of it: Mayor Waddle even gave Milo and his friends the Ultra Powerful Guy 20 comic and told them thank you for coming to the comic convention and that they do a great job of running the Stuffed Animal Show Headquarters. Tim Geralds Milo and Tim are good friends and they both seem to have a great relationship. Milo understands Tim's way of trying to keep everything at the Amusement Park well-paced and running well and Tim understands Milo's way of trying to keep his friends at the Stuffed Animal Show Headquarters out of trouble. Milo also likes the fact that Tim gives him free cotton candy at the Amusement Park whenever he stops by and loves doing the activities as well. Jimmy the Clown Despite the fact Milo likes his stuffed animal friends and a lot of Stuffedgomerians, Milo can't seem to understand Jimmy the Clown. He doesn't know what goes on in his head and why he loves scaring circus comers and likes to rush the Amusement Park workers for a show. Jimmy, on the other hand doesn't understand why Milo doesn't like scaring people and is nice to everyone he meets, it possibly reminds Jimmy of Tim, which the two don't get along in the slightest. Ron Tents Milo is good friends with Ron as he is friends with a lot of the Stuffedgomerians he meets, he likes the way Ron trains the other acrobats and that he puts on a good show with the other members of the Amusement Park. Milo also likes Ron's way of being a good leader as he knows how to teach the other acrobats how to put on a great show. Paul, Cooper, Rob, Roy and Otto Milo is friends with Paul, Cooper, Rob, Roy and Otto as he is friends with all of the workers at the Amusement Park. He likes the fact that the five are good team players as they will do anything to put on a good show for circus comers and that they respect Tim for giving them a chance and hiring them. Harness Azikiwe Milo and Harness are friends and Milo loves seeing Harness do tricks and put on a good show with the other workers, Milo also likes that rather than a lion that will eat any animal, that he is a tamed lion and likes having animal friends and that he also respects the owner of the Amusement Park, Tim, for hiring him and that they can work together tremendously. Ronnie and Donnie As he does with everyone, Milo has a good relationship with Ronnie and Donnie. He likes to wave "hi" to them whenever he and the stuffed animals drive past them as seen in CL and El's Party Plans and in Ronnie and Donnie's Rib Shack, Ronnie and Donnie seem to know that he has a big appetite as when Tito orders Milo's usual, his usual is fifty baby-back ribs and a medium-sized Lemon Lime Twist soda. George Grapebottom Milo has a good relationship with George, he will often wave "hi" whenever he and his stuffed animal friends go to get groceries at George's Grocery Store. Milo likes the way that he can run the store and the fact he welcomes in customers with open arms when they go to shop at his grocery store for groceries. Sheriff Squirrel Despite being a cop, Milo is good friends with Sheriff Squirrel. Whenever Milo sees the Stuffedgomery Police Station police car on the street, Milo will often wave at Sheriff Squirrel and Sheriff Squirrel will wave back. Milo thinks that Sheriff Squirrel does a good job as a policeman and will often stop by at the police station for donuts if Sheriff Squirrel wants him to stop by. Deputy Dog Just like Sheriff Squirrel, Milo has a good relationship with Deputy Dog though he is a cop. He will often stop by at the Stuffedgomery Police Station if he, Sheriff Squirrel or Larry don't mind if he visits them as Milo is good friends with all of the members of the Stuffedgomery Police Station. Josh Hughes Milo is friends with Josh and often likes to see what he is building whenever the stuffed animals stop by at the Construction Site, Milo likes the fact that he works hard along with all of his builder friends and likes the way that he helps the rest of the builders when building and that he is a good team leader. Sly Foxe and Whisper Reinsert Though he and Bedtime Bear competed against them for the SCW Tag Team Championship at Wrestle Zone and eventually beat them for it, Milo has a pretty good relationship with the two and they even show respect for him once Milo retires to go back to his old career at the Stuffed Animal Show Headquarters, though they would do anything to retain their SCW Tag Team Titles the first time and being even more grueling in their rematch. After Milo retired, Sly and Whisper won a match to regain their titles and become the first ever 2-time SCW Tag Team Champions and they often visit him and the stuffed animals sometimes. Controllore Delle Persone Milo was on the stuffed animals' side completely when they thought something was up with Controllore and when he was putting on a show in the T.O.P. in which multiple Stuffedgomery citizens were attracted to, after a show of The Two Gentlemen, Controllore's magic wand fell out and the stuffed animals saw him and his magic wand backstage and were right of their suspicions. The next day, Controllore turns many Stuffedgomery citizens into loyal puppets which he controls by strings and looks to take down the stuffed animals and add them to his puppet army. When the stuffed animals come onto the scene to fight Controllore, Milo claims that he and his friends would never become members of his puppet army but in the midst of that, Milo almost gets zapped but Bedtime Bear tries to save him and Milo moves Bedtime Bear out of the way and takes the zap for Bedtime Bear, thus becoming a puppet in Controllore's army who Controllore controls by the strings to attack the stuffed animals and hold Bedtime Bear's head down while the rest of his puppet army hold the rest of him down so therefore Bedtime Bear will become the next of Controllore's puppets, however after Controllore is knocked out and forced to watch the dark magic leave his wand after Bedtime Bear breaks it and once everyone turns back from puppets to normal, Milo turns back into a teddy bear from a puppet but has amnesia of what happened and wonders what went on after becoming one of Controllore's puppets, Tito then explains that Milo was turned into a puppet but everything is good now leaving Milo shocked by the fact but he soon reverts back into his old self after Controllore is taken to Stuffedgomery Prison. Aloysius Behindhand Milo had suspicions of Aloysius and his fellow businessmen from Moneybags and Co. when they arrived at the Stuffed Animal Show Hedquarters as because of Moneybags and Co., new and improved buildings looked to be populating the map and that old-fashioned buildings like the Stuffed Animal Show Headquarters would be closed down for good. Milo's suspicions were obviously right as Moneybags and Co.'s plans were to take out the old-fashioned buildings and replace them with new and improved buildings making Stuffedgomery a "better" place to live in, in the midst of the battle, Milo ends up fighting Aloysius and eventually winning and even states that he might be friends with him due to his klutzy personality had he not been working for Moneybags and Co. but due to the fact that he is, he has no choice but to be his enemy and feels much better once the Moneybags and Co. businessmen are taken away to Stuffedgomery Prison. Petey Wilson Though Milo seems to get a long with a lot of stuffed animals, Petey is not one of them. In fact, Milo was one of the only stuffed animals who didn't trust Petey when he came to the Stuffed Animal Show Headquarters and when Petey tried to take over the world, Milo wasn't surprised by it as he knew that he was evil all along. Petey's crew Milo doesn't seem to have a good relationship with any member of Petey's crew as they all work for Petey. Though he might not have a friendship with anyone of them, Milo only thinks of them as enemies while he thinks of Petey much differently. Ethan Eel Milo and Ethan aren't friends because of Ethan being a bad guy. Milo also thinks Ethan is cocky and greedy as he wouldn't let them go to see Yellowbeard's treasure and started saying he was special and that he deserved it all for himself. After Ethan's defeat, Milo was glad as he was even getting on his nerves. Yellowbeard When Milo first met Yellowbeard, he didn't trust him as he was thought to be dead for years and he just appeared and found the stuffed animals and welcomed them on his pirate ship. When he admitted the truth to the stuffed animals that he never wanted anyone to find his treasure so he could keep it for himself, Milo wasn't shocked in the slightest as he had knew something was up with him the whole time. Morgan Meerkat Because of being a villain, Milo and Morgan don't have the best relationship in the world. In fact, he went to infiltrate his headquarters just because he wanted something with the stuffed animals and he even tried to fight him because of it, before the stuffed animals arrived. Faerwald Saxon When Faerwald and his group arrive at the Stuffed Animal Show Headquarters, Milo figured something was up and he kept an eye on Faerwald and the rest of the Abandoned Animals when they went inside, Milo's suspicions about them being evil were right and Faerwald even states that Milo was right and because of being so that he will have to destroy him first, however the Abandoned Animals do not win against the stuffed animals and therefore are unable to kick them out and steal the Stuffed Animal Show Headquarters so they have a home, in fact the Abandoned Animals gain their own home in Stuffedgomery Prison. X Letterset Due to X being a member of the Abandoned Animals and Faerwald's second-in-command, Milo did not trust him. Once the stuffed animals decide to take on the Abandoned Animals and save the Stuffed Animal Show Headquarters from danger, Milo helps Tito finish off the job when he is fighting X and once they are defeated, the Abandoned Animals vow revenge on the stuffed animals but Milo wishes them good luck in trying as they are soon locked in Stuffedgomery Prison not long after. Baxter Buzzard Milo did not trust Baxter due to being a member of the Abandoned Animals and was suspicious of the fact that these stuffed animals want to just all of a sudden move into the Stuffed Animal Show Headquarters, thus figuring out their plan in the process. When Baxter first met Milo, he was incredibly suspicious that he might have caught onto their evil plan due to the fact Milo was constantly looking over their shoulders to see what they were doing, once the Abandoned Animals are defeated, Milo is glad to have been right but Baxter is upset because he and the rest of the Abandoned Animals were not only defeated but locked into Stuffedgomery Prison. Friends and Enemies Friends *Bedtime Bear *Tito Bear *Anthony Bear *Pikachu *Oliver Cat *Poochy Hampton *Peter Morgan *Jingle Snowberg *Kevin Kangaroo *Hu Nutmeg *Riggy Emerson *Pumpkin Emerson Basically everyone Enemies *Petey Wilson *Petey's crew *Ethan Eel *Morgan Meerkat *James Watson (sometimes) Only has few enemies Category:Characters Category:Bears Category:Protagonists Category:Male Characters Category:American Characters